Hanging pictures or other items on a wall often requires precise measurements to ensure that a single picture is level, or that two different pictures are aligned with each other. Hanging a picture usually requires that nails, screws or other attachment devices secure the picture to the wall. However, there are problems with the traditional method of hanging pictures. One problem is that when the user wants to place a picture in a precise position on a wall, it may be difficult because the hook(s) on the picture frame do not line up directly with where the nail or screw is located. Additional problems exist when trying to align two different pictures, because hooks on different picture frames are not in the same location on the frame with respect to the top of the picture frame. This presents a problem because merely aligning nails on a wall does not guarantee that the pictures themselves will be aligned with each other. Figuring out where to put a nail or screw into a wall is therefore often times consuming and tedious.
Currently, the standard way to reposition a picture that is not level or at a proper height, is to take the picture off of the wall, then remove the nail or screw from the wall, then place that nail in a different location, re-hang the picture, and determine whether the picture is at the desired height. If the picture is not at the desired height, repeat the process all over again. This process of aligning and leveling pictures through trial error is time consuming, produces unnecessary holes, and reduces wall strength that might ultimately need to be repaired.
Additional problems with hanging pictures in the standard way are related to how large pictures are hung on walls. Large pictures often have multiple hooks on the frame to distribute the weight of the picture; yet, sometimes it is not practical to place nails on a wall adjacent to the frame hooks because if the hooks do not align with wall studs, the nails would have to be inserted into weak portions of the wall without any studding. If the user tries to only place nails into wall studs, the pictures may not be in an aesthetically desired position, or may not be level if the nails are not symmetrically aligned with the framing hooks. The user then has the dilemma of either hanging the picture securely against studs (which may place the picture in an unaesthetic position), or hang the picture exactly where the user wants, but not secured against wall studding.
Another problem is that pictures are susceptible to falling off walls during earthquakes when hung in the traditional manner. This occurs because hooks or wires on a picture frame do not envelop the entire nail or screw on the wall, and therefore the jolt of even a small earthquake can cause the picture to bounce off the nail and fall to the ground. Furthermore, when pictures are secured to a wall by via means where the hooks or wire on a picture frame do not envelop the nail on a wall, the pictures are vulnerable to theft, because the pictures can easily be stolen by merely lifting the picture off a nail or screw.
Some hangers have been designed that attempt to overcome the above mentioned problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,147 to Zimmerman describes an adjustable hanging device that controls the length of a flexible line fixed at both ends for hanging objects by means of a rotatable body that can length or shorten a hanging wire, thereby shifting a picture up or down on a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,425 to Ferguson describes a vertically-adjustable picture-hanger having a body with a plurality of vertically arranged teeth and an adjustable bracket such that the picture can be placed on any one of the vertically arranged teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,054 to Rabin describes an adjustable picture-hanging device with an elongated strap and a pair of spaced sliders to enable marking spots on a wall for facilitating leveling of a picture to be mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,067 to Kamenstein describes an adjustable picture-hanging hook having a gear coupled to a hook that can adjust a picture horizontally or vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,284 to Kelrick describes an adjustable hanger having a rack and pinion for continuously moving an object horizontally and a treaded screw for continuously moving the object vertically. While these inventions and others allow for adjustment of pictures on a wall, there is a continuing need for improved hanging devices that are inexpensive to manufacture, have a low profile, have anti-theft and earthquake damage prevention features, all while allowing a user to quickly, and accurately adjust the position of a picture with a minimum of difficulty.